


Coming Home to You is All I Ask

by Dophne



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Engaged, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, One-Shot, SHIELD missions are the worst, SO MUCH FLUFF, Steve is so done, coming home, it's been a long day for m-Steve, maybe? - Freeform, mild swearing, tired Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/pseuds/Dophne
Summary: It had been a long mission and Steve was ready to go home. Ready to be home. He should have been home not here. Dang it.





	Coming Home to You is All I Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another short instead of sleeping and studying for my test. Procrastination at it's finest folks! :D
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Steve was tired. It had been a long and useless mission. The lead he got reached a dead-end and now he was back to square one. He had been at this case for months. It was starting to weigh on him. Now he sat in the back of the quinjet leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling wondering what Tony was doing alone in the tower. His fiancé was probably down in the lab or out with Rhodes since his friend was in town for the past week while Steve was out. All Steve wanted right now was to wrap himself around Tony and hide them away for a week and recharge. Realistically though, he knew that was not going to happen. Still a man could dream. 

 

“Hey,” Nat shook his shoulder softly while giving him a soft smile, “we are at SHIELD. We just landed.” 

 

Steve blinked at Nat a few times before her words finally sunk in making him smile back, “took us long enough.” 

 

“Don’t look at me,” Clint grumbled, “If I went any faster Tony would have my head and I would like to keep it at least for one more day.”

 

Steve got up and punched Clint lightly in the arm teasingly. The archer smiled back before hopping off the plane. Steve looked at the exit of the plane feeling excitement. He was one step closer to his fiance. One step closer to having Tony in his arms. Damn. He needed this. Needed this so badly. 

 

Steve took a deep breath and got off the plane. 

 

The hanger was busy. Busier than usual, he noted. Men and women ran around him in a hurry to get to their destinations as if the world itself was under attack. Steve wondered for a moment if it was but he shrugged it off. The world could wait until he got home to his beloved. 

 

“Come, Steve,” Nat came up to him looking extremely tired. If he did not know her so well he would not have been able to tell. Nat hid behind layers upon layers of walls and to most she seemed cold, unaffected by anything but to a trained eye such as him, Steve knew better. 

 

“Leave the guy alone, he’s home sick,” Clint came back to them as well giving Steve a large smile. Nat just shoved Clint away teasingly before starting her journey again. This time, Steve followed and Clint was not far behind. 

 

They got to the conference room they were to meet Fury in and it was surprise, surprise, empty. Steve hated being forced to wait. Especially after a long mission. Maybe he should unleash Tony on them again. It might be beneficial and it was fun to watch. 

 

“Thank you for coming,” Coulson stepped through the door, the shock of his not death had long since faded but Steve still falters a bit when he sees him. 

 

“Glad to be of service,” Clint replied briskly, out of all of them he and Tony were the least forgiving. Steve understood but still, he knew Clint was so angry and bitter because he cared too much about Coulson. 

“We will get this meeting done quick shall we?” Coulson asked indicating with his free hand for everyone to sit. Only Clint did not take the offer. Instead he stood by the door gripping his bow tightly. A look passed Coulson’s face but it was too quick for Steve to decipher but he could take a good guess. Still, Coulson made this decision so he has to deal with its consequences.

 

“The mission ended nowhere. It was a dead end. Again. If Fury-”  and that was all Steve heard. His mind wandered as he began to think of Tony wearing his favorite outfit sitting on their bed, legs crossed, holding a cup of cranberry juice as if it were fine wine. Or Tony wearing his greased stained tank, his loose jeans and his thick leather gloves welding something onto his or War Machine’s armor. Or To-

 

“-eve!” a voice broke through his thoughts making him, sadly, return to the dreary reality. Steve looked to his left and saw Nat looking at him questioningly before nodding in affirmation as if they had spoken. They had gotten to that point in their relationship where no words need to be spoken between them. It always freaked Sam and Tony out but it seemed to amuse Thor and the Hulk. As for Clint he and Nat are even worse. No one can get to their level of understanding. They have been through too much. 

 

“Sorry,” Steve sighed giving his fickle attention back to the meeting. Time seemed to slow the more Steve listened, regurgitating any information that he could about the failed mission. He was doing this as a favor to Fury. He was not a SHIELD agent. None of them are. Not anymore. 

 

A part of him wondered why they even were bothering with the debriefing. A voice laughed in the back of his mind that sounded so much like Bucky saying,  _ spending too much time with your fiance Stevie. He’s starting to rub off on you. It’s a good look though so keep it up.   _ Steve smiled at that causing him to get another shove from Nat. He, again, forced himself to listen. 

 

By the end of it Fury left in a whirl of his coat and an angry look on his face, Coulson looked between amusement and indifference, Nat seemed about ready to murder someone and Clint...well Clint was playing with an arrow. That was never a good sign. It was time to take the kids home. 

 

“If that is all, Coulson, we will be going,” Nat spoke with a harsh tone of finality that Steve was so thankful for. In these moments he was so drained he could not feel like he could lead anyone anywhere but home. Damn, he needed Tony badly. 

 

Nat, once again thank the heavens, lead the way back to the quinjet. They all knew that Tony would kill them all slowly if they left one of his babies with SHIELD. It’s not that the organization did not have their own quinjets just that it had not had the Stark touch to it like theirs did and Steve would like to keep it that way. He had this weird sense of selfishness to keep some of Tony’s designs and handy work to themselves. Tony already gave so much. They did not need to have anymore. 

 

The thought of Tony was what gave Steve the energy to get himself into the quinjet and buckle up. He had sat himself to the first seat he found. He wanted to be able to get off as fast as possible. And with that they were off again to the Tower and Steve fell asleep once more. 

 

It was Clint who woke him this time. He was not as gentle as Nat nor as caring. He gave Steve a sly look before hopping off the plane and entered the building surely to disappear into the vents. Steve had already noted that behavior after the third time they came back from a long mission that lasted for more than three days. 

 

All thoughts of Clint exited his mind as Steve walked into the tower feeling the cool breeze that Tony always sets when he is alone. It was nice since they had been stuck in the tropics with humidity and heat for about two and a half weeks. Steve took a deep breath closed his eyes and let the smell and feel of home encompass him for a moment before he would go find Tony. 

 

He hoped it would not be a long search...and it wasn’t. 

 

Steve found Tony standing in the kitchen.  _ Their  _ kitchen. In the penthouse away from everyone else. He loved it here because this space. This floor was theirs and no one else’s. Steve stopped to take the sight he saw in as Tony swayed his hips to the loud AC/DC music, moved his head to the beat as he continued to roll what Steve figured to be the pie crust.

 

His fiance was shirtless and barefoot and had not touched his hair since he last woke up because it still had the messiness of being laid on a pillow. Tony turned to and stopped mid stride when he saw Steve. It was the first time Steve took notice of Tony’s pink ‘ _ kiss the cook’  _ apron Sam had bought Steve as a joke. This, Steve drank in, was what he needed. The swell of emotions began to seep into his bones and course through his veins. He never needed someone so much as he needed Tony in that moment. 

 

Tony seemed to get the drift as he smiled widely and happily taking a few short steps into his arms whispering into his ear as he pressed them into a hug, “I wanted it to be a surprise. JARVIS calculated that you would arrive much later than you did. How did the mission go?” 

 

Steve wanted to give a sassy remark but he stopped himself and instead said, “I don’t want to talk about it.” 

 

“That bad, huh? I should really tell Fury to not take you on wild goose chases. He has men for that,” Tony kept on babbling on about how he was going to set it all right and Steve just smiled softly and pressed his face into Tony’s hair. Tony let Steve hold him and for that he was thankful. He needed this. 

 

Tony instead twisted around and somehow wiggled them both to the counter so he could finish the last pie and put it in the oven to bake. It was no secret that Steve loved apple pie but ever since he tasted Tony’s cherry pie there was no going back. Steve was hooked and it made him so happy when Tony made them. He always made them in batches of four, two and a half for Steve, half for Tony and one for the team. 

 

So now the smell of cherry pie and the feel of Tony in his arms was all Steve wanted. Was all Steve needed. He could feel himself relax. Feel himself unwind. 

Tony guided them to their couch near the window that Tony set up the day after Steve moved in, so that they could have a spot to watch the city from their floor. And Steve let Tony climb into his lap and wrap himself around him so that they both could have a good view of the city below. Steve just let his left hand hold Tony close and had his right roam Tony’s body landing in his hair as he began to slowly pet his fiance’s soft hair. 

 

Steve loved this. He was the happiest man in the world. He could watch the world burn and not move a muscle. He had decided that he was not moving from this spot for a long, long time. 

 

Not even when the Avengers alarm went off. Not even when JARVIS insisted that it was urgent. Steve ignored it all. If it the rest of the team needed them they knew where to find them but Steve knew that Nat would and could handle it. 

 

Instead Steve pulled Tony close and began to shower him in kisses telling him every time in between that he loved him. 

 

Tony answered him later that night with a whisper, “I love you.” and it make Steve so happy to hear that from a man who found it hard to confess his feelings out loud even if softly and privately. 

 

He was so happy to be home.  

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [Tumblr ](queendophne.tumblr.com). I post art and sometimes short stories that don't make it here. :)


End file.
